


Demon Of Notre Dame

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 14th Century, Blood, Character Death, Churches & Cathedrals, Conflict, Crazy, Disney, Festivals, HELLFIRE!, Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Obsession, Paris (City), Witchcraft, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The city of Paris ---- 1500's. Paris is being overseen by Judge Allen Jones who is cruel and his heart is as if it's made of stone. Judge Allen despises gypsies down to the core. However, 20 years ago, he had taken in a baby: Gilbert Belischmidt who Allen thought was a demon. For Gilbert bore ruby red eyes and had white hair. Gilbert was different so Allen kept him up in the belltower where Gilbert became the bellringer. Gilbert was taught that all gypsies were evil. But then he meets gypsy Kiku Honda who is different that what Gilbert was told. And maybe Kiku can help Gilbert who feels like an outcast by the Paris people.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kiddies.... so I own nothing of course. But I hope you guys enjoy the story! Just know that this will contain heavy dark themes like lust, unhealthy obsession, abuse, and so on.

Dawn was breaking in the city of Paris. People were starting to rise to do their daily activities and go about their day. And, in the midst of the city, a feminine voice rang out in song. "Morning in Paris the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame." The feminine voice sang as people were bustling around the city. "The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame." The voice went on singing. "To the big bells as loud as the thunder..." She sang as the bells were starting to ring. "To the little bells as soft as a psalm. And some say the soul of the city, the toll of the bells... the bells of Notre Dame." And there was a young woman, dressed in a bright colored gypsy dress and had her hair up. She was a gypsy who went by the name Francine. A few small children were starting to approach Francine out of interest and curiosity. "Listen... they're beautiful, non?" Francine told the children. "So many colors of sound and so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves." Francine spoke and then a small puppet that looked just like Francine appeared who spoke. "They don't?" The puppet squeaked. "No you silly girl." Francine spoke to the puppet before moving a curtain with her hand and Notreq Dame was in sight. "Up there, high.. high in the dark belltower lives the mysterious bellringer." Francine informed. "Who is this creature?" Francine asked. "Who?" The puppet mimicked. "What is he?" She asked. "What?" Mimicked the puppet. "How did he come to be there?" Asked Francine. "How?" The puppet mimicked again before being lightly smacked on the head by Francine. This made the children giggle. "Hush..." Francine quieted the puppet. "Francine will tell you... it is a tale of a man... and a monster." And with that, Francine was beginning the story. 

 

_20 years earlier_

 

It was dark and a sharp cry of an infant could be heard. "Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame." Francine started to sing again. There was a small boat with gypsies. A woman with an infant and three gypsy men. Presumably the husband and brother of the woman. The infant continued to cry out. "Hush it up will you." The husband urged his wife to his hush up the child. "We'll be spotted!" The other gypsy whispered. "Hush little one." The woman said softly as she succeeded in quieting the child. "Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame." Francine sang. The boat came to a halt and the gypsies started to get out, the husband helping his wife and infant child out. The boatrower held out his hand, expecting money for giving them safe passage. Suddenly, an arrow was shot. "But a trap had been laid for the gypsies." Francine told. Soldiers leapt up, surprising the gypsies. "And they gazed up in fear and alarm." Francine said as the story continued. The husband held his wife and infant close as they were surrounded by soldiers. "At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells...." 

A figure on a black horse had appeared, wearing a dark black robe. "Judge Allen Jones...." The husband said as he looked at the judge in fear. "The Bells of Notre Dame." The black horse was approaching the gypsies. "Judge Allen Jones longed to purge the world of vice and sin." At that moment, the husband was pulled away from his wife. The male gypsies were then arrested and the soldiers looked at the judge. "And he saw corruption everywhere except within." Francine sang. "Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of Justice." Judge Allen ordered coldly. A soldier grabbed the woman by the wrist. "What are you hiding!?" He demanded as the woman tried to get away. "Stolen goods no doubt... take them from her." The judge said harshly. 

 

"She ran." Francine's expression turned serious. The woman got free and she ran through the snow, her bare feet hitting the cold snow as she held the bundled infant close to her chest. Judge Allen gave chase, chasing her on his horse but the woman was taking every path that the horse could not. The judge was getting frustrated with this woman who was jumping over things that were too narrow for his horse to jump over. But he persisted as he gave chase to the gypsy who was filled with determination to save herself and her baby. The woman ran to the church where she knew she would be safe and she made her way over to the door. "Sanctuary please give us sanctuary!" The woman's screamed at the top of her lungs as she banged on the door. But she could hear hooves hit the snowy ground and she turned her head. Allen was catching up! There was no time to wait for the door to open. The woman ran again desperately but she was weary. Allen finally caught up and he reached out to roughly grab the bundle. The woman tried to hold on but she lost her grip, falling back onto the steps. There was a loud crack as her head hit the steps and blood poured out, dripping down the steps, staining the once pure white snow. Blood started to stain her snowy white hair as the blood looked around her head, the woman went limp. Judge Allen stared before hearing a cry, he looked at the bundle. "A baby?" He asked before parting the blanket to look at the baby's face. "A monster!" He exclaimed before looking around, his gaze settling on a nearby well. 

Judge Allen rode over to the well, looking down as he held the bundle up in the air, ready to drop the baby. When suddenly.... "Stop!" A voice cried. It was Archdeacon Antonio. "This is an unholy demon, I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs!" Allen said through gritted teeth. Antonio knelt down on the steps near the limp woman and he started to pick her up. "See here the innocent blood you have split on the steps of Notre Dame." Antonio looked at the judge whilst singing. "I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued." Allen said with no emotion. "Now you will add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame." Antonio's gaze followed Allen's move. "My conscious is clear!" Allen retorted. Antonio's expression turned serious. "You can lie to yourself and to your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm." He sang. "But you never can run nor hide what you've done from the eyes..." Antonio raised his arm and pointed at the statues. "The very eyes of Notre Dame..." He said to the judge. Allen turned his head to look at the statues. It looked like they were watching him. 

"And for one time in his life of power and control.... Allen felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul." Francine sang. "What must I do?" Allen asked as he stared at the statues. "Care for the child and raise it as your own." Antonio spoke as he rose to his feet and he picked the dead woman up. "What!? As if I want anything to do with this..." Allen paused as he looked at the child. "Very well but let him live with you in your church." He decided. "Live here? Where?" Antonio asked, confused. "Anywhere... just so that he's kept locked away where no one else can see." Allen looked up. "The bell tower perhaps. And who knows... our Lord works in mysterious ways." Allen started to grin. "Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be... of use to me." He grinned. "And Allen gave the child a name.... Gilbert." Francine told the children. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells. Bells of Notre Dame!" She sang loudly as the bells were starting to ring loudly. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a first look at bellringer Gilbert who longs to be out of the belltower and be apart of the Paris people. And today's the Feast of Fools! Which seems like the perfect day to try and fit in! But Gilbert is hesitant so he needs help from his three gargoyle friends.

* * *

As the bells rang, an agile figure swung from bell to bell, ringing them as they did so before finally landing on their feet on the ground. Birds cawed in fright before flapping their wings and fluttering away as the figure landed on the ground. The figure was the bellringer, Gilbert Belischmidt. Gilbert walked out onto the balcony and over to a lifeless gargoyle statue with a small birds nest in its open mouth. Inside the birds nest was a small tiny white bird who was fast asleep. Gilbert walked over and his footsteps awoke the bird. The bird stood up and chirped at him. “Good morning. Are you ready to fly?” Gilbert asked the bird with a small smile. The bird chirped and ruffled its feathers and gave the albino an unsure look. “Are you sure? Today’s a great day to fly!” Gilbert said with cheerfulness. “Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh this will be it!” He said before cupping his hands together and holding them out. The tiny bird hopped up into his cupped hands. “The festival of fools!” Gilbert grinned as he looked down from his spot on the balcony. Down below, people were starting to get ready for the festival. The bird gulped and let out nervous chirps at Gilbert. “It’ll be fun! With jugglers, music, and dancing!” He said as the bird started to flap their wings to get a hold of flying. And they did, they were able to do it after a bit of trying before settling back down into Gilbert’s hands. 

A rush of birds flew past them and the bird started chirping. “Go on.” Gilbert said gently as he rubbed the bird’s head with his index finger. “Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever.” He said and with that, the bird flew off to go join the flock of birds that had rushed by moments earlier. Gilbert’s facial expression changed and he looked sad and disappointed. The gargoyle on the left suddenly came to life and started to spit and hack out the bird’s nest and a few feathers. “Man! I thought that guy would never leave. I’ll be spitting feathers for a week!” The plump gargoyle, Hugo, spoke. And then, the tall slim gargoyle came to life. “Well that’s what you get for sleeping with your mouth open.” Victor said with arms crossed. “Haha go scare a nun.” Hugo wrinkled his nose at Victor. “So Gil what’s going on down there? A fight?” Hugo asked as he leaned against Gilbert whilst looking down. “A festival!” Victor said as he leaned against Gilbert. Hugo’s eyes widened and his ears went up. “You mean the Feast of Fools!?” He asked with excitement. Gilbert just nodded. “Alright alright! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!” Hugo grinned as he gestured with his hands. “It is a dream to watch the pageantry of the simple peasant folk.” Victor said with small glee. Gilbert’s expression continued to grow in sadness. “Yeah... watch.” He murmured before turning around and he walked away from the balcony and back inside. “Oh look.... a mime.” Hugo rubbed his hands together and prepared to spit. Victor quickly placed a hand over Hugo’s mouth, Hugo swallowed the saliva. Both of their attention was then turned towards Gilbert. “Hey hey! What gives?” Hugo asked, confused. “Aren’t you going to watch the festival with us?” Victor asked. 

Gilbert did not respond. “Hmmm I don’t get it.” Hugo stated. “Maybe he’s sick.” Victor suggested. “Impossible!” A female voice spoke and a female gargoyle with two birds on her head was hopping over. “If twenty years of listening to you two has not made him sick then I don’t know what will!” Laverne said as she hopped onto the ground. “But watching the festival has always been the highlight of the year for Gilbert!” Victor pointed out as he hopped down to follow Laverne. “What good is watching a party if you never get to go hear it?” Laverne asked before waving her arms around, scaring the birds that were resting on her. “Go on get outta here you bunch of buzzards!” She scolded before hopping inside. “Gilbert is not made of stone like us.” She reminded the other two gargoyles.  Meanwhile Gilbert was climbing up some stairs onto a platform where there was a large table and there was the city of Paris, which Gilbert had carved himself. He walked over and sat down in a chair, resting his arms on the table, looking gloomy. Laverne hopped over and put a hand on Gilbert’s back. “Gil, what’s wrong? You wanna tell ol’ Laverne about it?” She asked. Gilbert was holding a wood carving of a person. “I just.. I just don’t feel like watching the festival that’s all.” Gilbert murmured in reply. “Well, have you ever thought of going?” She asked. “Sure, but I’ll never fit in. I’m not.... normal.” Gilbert reminded. Laverne patted his back. “Oh Gil, Gil, Gil.” She said before a bird landed on her nose. “Do you mind!?” Laverne banged a fist on the table. This scared the birds away from her. “I’m trying to have a moment with the boy if that’s alright with you!” Laverne said with aggravation. Hugo jumped onto the table. “Hey quit trying to beat around the belltower.” He said, grabbing the wood carving of Gilbert. “As your friends and guardians we insist that you attend the festival.” Victor insisted. “Me?” Asked Gilbert. “No, the pope.” Hugo stuck the wood carving of the pope in Gilbert’s mouth. “Of course you!” He chuckled. Victor grabbed the carving and tossed it aside. 

“Wine, women, and songs!” Hugo grinned as he juggled some of the wood carvings. The gargoyles were all listing fun thins that would happen down at the festival. “Gilbert, take it from an old spectator.” Laverne put a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. “Life is not a spectator sport. If watching is all you are going to do, you are going to watch your life go right by.” Laverne patted his shoulder. “Yeah you’re human. We’re just part of the architecture.” Hugo nodded in agreement. “Gilbert just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of...” Laverne was cut off by Gilbert. “Thank you for the encouragement but you are all forgetting one thing.” He spoke. “What?” The gargoyles said in unison. “My master... Allen.” Gilbert held out the wood carving of Judge Allen Jones. All three gargoyles let out disappointed sighs. “Well, when he says you are forbidden from leaving the bell tower. Does he mean never ever?” Victor clarified. “Never ever. And he  _hates_ the Feast of Fools.” Gilbert nodded. “He be furious if I asked to go.” His fingers fidgeted. “Who says you gotta ask?” Hugo told him with a sneaky grin. “Oh no....” Gilbert protested. “You sneak out....” Hugo gestured with his hand. “It’s just one afternoon!” Laverne piped up. “I couldn’t.” Gilbert protested. “Aaaaand you sneak back in!” Hugo grinned. “He will never know that you were gone!” Laverne reassured. “And if I get caught?” Gilbert asked with worry. “Better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.” Victor said. “But he might see me!” Gilbert said with nervousness. “You could wear a disguise.” Hugo threw a cloak over himself. “What Allen doesn’t know can’t hurt you!” Hugo did a sneaky hop behind Victor. “Ignorance is bliss.” Victor said with a small grin. “Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever.” Laverne patted his arm. Gilbert was silent as he thought. “You’re right... I’ll go!” His facial expression turned to happiness as he stood up. “That’s the spirit!” Hugo grinned. “I’ll go get cleaned up!” Gilbert announced. “Yeah!” The gargoyles were cheering! “I will march down those stairs!” Gilbert grinned. “Yeah!” The gargoyles grinned. 

“I will march through those doors and I’ll-“ Gilbert spoke but was cut off. There in front of him was Allen. “O-Oh hello master.” Gilbert’s confidence started to drain away as he became nervous. “Who ever were you talking to boy?” Allen asked as he held a small basket in his hand. “My- My friends.” He said. The three gargoyles had returned to being lifeless statues. “I see...” Allen walked over to the lifeless statue of Hugo and knocked his hand on the head. “And what are your friends made of?” Allen asked. “Stone.” Gilbert murmured. “And can stone talk?” Allen asked as he grabbed Gilbert’s chin firmly. “No it can’t.” Gilbert said in response. “That’s right. You are a smart lad.” Allen let go of his chin and went to sit down at a small table. He at down in a chair, setting the basket on the ground. “Now, lunch.” Allen spoke and that was Gilbert’s cue to go get the wine glasses and plates before setting them on the table properly. “Shall we review your alphabet today?” Allen pulled  out a book and opened it. “Oh... yes master I would like that very much.” Gilbert nodded. Allen pulled out a small bottle of wine. “Very well.... A?” He poured the wine into the glasses. “Abomination.” Gilbert replied. “B?” “Blasphemy.” Gilbert said. “C?” Allen kept his gaze on Gilbert. “C-Contrition.” Gilbert stuttered slightly. “D?” “Damnation.” 

“E?” Allen picked up his glass of wine. “Eternal Damnation.” Gilbert replied. “Very good. F?” Allen sipped the wine slowly. “Festival.” Gilbert said without thinking. Allen spat out the wine and coughed before wiping his mouth a handkerchief. “Excuse me?” Allen glared. “F-F-Forgiveness.” Gilbert stammered nervously. “You said festival.” Allen closed the book before standing up. “You are thinking about going to the festival.” Allen said coldly. “Well you go every year!” Gilbert told him. “I am a public official I have to go. But I don’t enjoy a moment.” He said as Gilbert followed him. The two were heading out onto the balcony. “I did not mean to upset you master.” Gilbert murmured. Allen placed his hands on the balustrade. “Gilbert can’t you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as an infant anybody else would’ve drowned you.” Allen told him. “And this is how I get repaid for raising you as my son?” Allen turned to look at Gilbert. “I’m sorry master.” Gilbert looked down. “Oh my dear Gilbert.” Allen’s voice softened as he placed a hand on Gilbert’s back. “You don’t know what it’s like out there. I do. I know very well.” Allen lifted his head. 

“The world is cruel, the world is wicked.” Allen started to sing. “It is I Allen who you can trust in this whole city.” He turned to look at Gilbert. “I am your only friend.” He placed his hands on Gilbert’s cheeks as he started to grin. “I who teach you, feed you, dress you.” Allen continued to sing as he ran a hand through Gilbert’s snowy white hair. “I who look upon you without fear.” Allen sang before removing his hands from Gilbert and started to back up. “How can I protect you boy unless you stay in here....” Allen started to gesture for Gilbert to come back inside. “...away...” and with that the two went back inside. “Remember what I have taught you Gilbert.” Allen spoke before starting to head up some stairs. “You are different.” Allen sang. “I am different.” Gilbert sang, mimicking. “And you are ugly.” Allen sang. “And I am ugly.” Gilbert mimicked as the two stepped up onto the platform. “And these are the crimes for when the world shows little pity.” Allen walked over to the table. “You do not comprehend.” He told Gilbert. “You are my one defender.” Gilbert sang as he grabbed the wood carving of himself. “Out there they will revile you as a monster. Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer.” Allen told him. “Why invite their calamy and consternation? Stay in here.... be faithful.” Allen sang as he brushed aside some of the wood carvings and set the basket on the table. And grateful. Do as I say....” Allen sang as he grabbed Gilbert’s wood carving. “And stay in here.” He placed the carving in the belltower. “You are good to me master. I’m sorry.” Gilbert said as  Allen started to walk away. “You are forgiven. And remember Gilbert, this is your sanctuary.” Allen waved his hand around before grinning, remember how Gilbert’s mother had been screaming for sanctuary. Then he left the room. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what Allen has told him, Gilbert still has his mind set on going down to attend the Festival of Fools. And we get to see some new faces down in Paris!

Gilbert let out a sigh as Allen left and he gazed up at the bells that hung above. “Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone.” He started to sing. “Gazing at the people down below me...” Gilbert pulled himself up so he was looking down at the people below him. “All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone.” Gilbert sang in a murmur as he pushed himself away and walked over to a wood carving that Allen had pushed off the table. “Hungry for the histories that show me.” He picked the wood carving up and turned to face the table, picking up another wood carving, setting them on the table. “All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me.” Gilbert reached to grab the wood carving of himself before setting it down. “All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day... not above them but part of them!” Gilbert’s voice started to cheer up. “And out there living in the sun.” Gilbert sang before jumping down and grabbing a column, swinging around it before landing next to his gargoyle friends. “Give me one day out there... all I ask is one!” Gilbert grinned at his gargoyle friends as he let go of the column. “To hold forever!” Gilbert picked Hugo and Laverne up and he hugged them before setting them back down. “Out there... where they all love unaware. What I’d give....” Gilbert started to walk on the balcony in between the columns. “What I’d dare... just to lie one day out there.” He sang before looking back down at the people. “Out there among the Millers and the Weavers and their wives. Through the roofs and gables I can see them... everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives. Heedless of the gift it is to be them.” Gilbert stood on the balustrade before he jumped down and he landed in a stream of water that was pouring down. “If I was in their skin I’d treasure every instant!” Gilbert sang as he continued to slide down the water before landing on top of a gargoyle that was spewing out the water and he sat down on it and he looked at the view before him. “Out there, strolling by the Seine. Taste a morning out there like ordinary men.” He cupped his hands and put it underneath the gargoyle until his hands were full of water and he splashed it on his face. Gilbert grhinned before starting to climb up until he reached the top. “Who freely walk about there. Just one day out there and I swear I’ll be content!” Gilbert sang loudly as a breeze ran through his hair. “With my share. Won’t resent, won’t despair. Old and bent, I won’t care! I’ll have spent one day out there!” Gilbert swung around, feeling the breeze as he let his singing voice ring out. 

Down in Paris, a tall man with a silver dappled horse following behind was entering the city with an old map. This man was tall with pale skin, silver hair, and violet colored eyes. His name was Ivan Braginski and he was dressed rather nice. He had golden armor on with a blue shirt underneath and brown pants. The horse was his, a mare named Anya. Ivan looked frustrated and confused, the map was not helping him out. He heaved a sigh before crumpling the map up and tossing it aside before turning his head to look at Anya. “Gone for twenty years and they change everything.” He said with frustration. Then two guards were startinf to pass by. “Excuse me, gentlemen, I’m looking for the Palace of Justice would you-“ Ivan could not finish his sentence for the guards were not paying him any attention at all. “Well, I guess not.” Ivan scrunched his nose up before grabbing Anya’s reins and he started to walk, hearing nearby music. There were nearby gypsies who were dancing and playing music. However, people were avoiding them, whispering to each other about how gypsies would steal them blind. Ivan was curious about the gypsies and he stopped to watch as a small dog bounced around happily while barking. Ivan took out a few golden coins and tossed them into a small hat filled with coins. And when he looked up, he saw a  _beautiful_ gypsy boy with dark raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ivan was captivated by this gypsy boy and the two started to make eye contact. This gypsy boy was Kiku Honda, a young boy around eighteen years of age. And Kiku was wearing a bright red and white dress with a few decorative jewels and ruffles. Kiku gave Ivan a small wink and as he smiled at him. The eye contact was broken when a gypsy sitting atop a wall whistled, signaling that guards were coming and that they needed to go. Kiku let out a gasp and he started to run. The dog, Pochi, grabbed the hat and started to scurry after Kiku but coons fell out of the hat. Pochi started to bark at Kiku to alert him. Kiku halted and he sighed. He couldn’t just leave those coins there! He ran back over, kneeling down on the ground, picking up the coins and putting them back in the small hat. And as he did so, two guards stood in front of him. Kiku gulped and looked up, the guards were glaring at him. “Alright gypsy where’d you get the money?” The tall slim guard demanded. “For your information I earned it!” Kiku retorted as he glared back. “Gypsies don’t earn money!” The tall guard told him harshly. Then the heavyset guard grabbed Kiku by the arms. “They steal it!” The heavyset gaurs grinned. This was all going down right in front of Ivan who was starting to raise an eyebrow. “You’d know a lot about stealing.” Kiku shrugged the guard’s hands off. “Troublemaker!” The tall guard tried to take the hat away from Kiku. Kiku kicked his leg up, kicking the guard in the chin.

”Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down!” The heavyset guard reached to grab the small gypsy boy. But Pochi growled and he started to headbutt and kick the guards. Kiku held the hat and he sprinted off, Pochi scrambling after him. “Come back here gypsy!” The tall guard yelled loudly as he and the other guard were starting to go after Kiku. But Ivan put a stop to that. He pulled his horse in front of the guards. Both guards collided with the horse and the fell to the ground, the tall guard fell into a mud puddle right behind Anya. “Anya, sidet.” Ivan ordered and the mare sat right down on the guard’s back. A few people who had come over to see what was happening started to laugh.  “Oh my goodness I am so sorry!” Ivan feigned an apology. “Naughty girl! Naughty!” Ivan waved a finger at Anya. “I’m sorry, she’s impossible. Can’t take her anywhere with me.” Ivan grinned cheekily. Kiku had stopped to watch from a safe distance and he smiled before fleeing. “Get this thing off me!” The guard begged in pain. “I’ll teach you a lesson peasant!” The heavyset gaurs pulled out a small worn out dagger. Ivan pulled out his sword as he raised an eyebrow. “You were saying Lieutenant?” He asked. “Oh! C-C-Captain- OW!” The guard saluted but he hit himself on the head. “At your service sir!” He saluted. Ivan knelt down, pinning his sword down which cut off half of the guard’s mustache. “I know have a lot on your mind but... palace of justice please?” Ivan asked with a grin.

”Make way for the captain!” The guards were shouting at seemingly nobody. There was nobody in front of them. They were leading Ivan to the palace of justice. Ivan stopped and he looked down to see three coins laying on the cobblestone. He picked them up before seeing a cloaked beggar on the ground with a small hat next to them. Ivan grinned as he knew who this was and he swiftly tossed the coins into the hat as he passed by the cloaked figure. The hood of the cloak went back and here was Kiku and Pochi. They stared at Ivan, Kiku showing signs of fascination on his face. “Come on girl.” Ivan told his horse. After a bit more walking, the palace of justice was now in full view. 

Ivan was welcomed to the sound of a loud whip snapping when he opened the door. “Sir, ease up. Wait between lashes or the old sting will down him to the mule.” There was Judge Allen standing there. The judge grinned when he saw Ivan. “Ah if it isn’t the galic captain Ivan home from the war.” Allen said warmly as he approached the captain. Ivan took a respectful posture. “Reporting for duty as ordered sir.” He said with hands clasped behind his back. “I expect nothing but the best from someone of your character.” Allen spoke as he circled Ivan. “Then you shall have it sir I guarantee it.” Ivan said with a small nod. “You know my last captain of the guard was a bit of a disappointment.” Allen said and as if on cue, there was the sound of a whip snapping followed by a scream. “But I am sure you will... whip my men into shape.” Allen chuckled at what he had said. “Oh yes it’s a tre-tre-tremendous honor sir.” Ivan stuttered as he followed the Judge. “You’ve come to Paris in the darkest hour captain.” Allen spoke as the two were walking out onto the balcony. “It’ll take a firm hand to save the weak minded from being so easily misled.” He said. “Misled, sir?” Ivan questioned. “Look captain.” Allen pointed. “Gypsies.” He said with disgust. There were a group of gypsies and Kiku was among them, dancing and smiling while having a good time. “Gypsies live outside normal order. Their heathen was inflame the people’s lower instincts and they must be stopped.” Allen said with declaration. “I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?” Ivan inquired. “Ah but the real war captain is what you see down below. For twenty years I’ve been taking care of the gypsies.” Allen clarified. “One....by....one....” Allen squashed three ants with the tips of his fingers. “And yet for all my success,” Allen pauses to pull up a brick revealing a whole nest of ants. “They’ve thrived. I believe they have a safe haven inside the walls of this rut. A nest if you will... they call it,” he paused to chuckle. “The court of miracles.” He finished his sentence. “And what are we going to do about it?” Ivan asked in clarification. Allen grinned before slamming the brick back down, crushing all of the ants that had been underneath. “Y-You make your point quite vividly clear sir.” Ivan commented. “You know I like you captain.” Allen was still grinning. Then there was loud cheering in the distance. “Oh... duty calls.” Allen groaned. “Have you ever attended a peasant festival?” Allen asked the captain. “Not recently.” Ivan replied simply. “Well then, this shall be quite the education for you then. Come along.” Allen started to walk outside and Ivan followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I’m going to be posting one chapter per day. Does that sound good for you guys?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finally goes down to the festival of fools! Will he have a good time out there or will it go wrong and end badly for our beloved bellringer? Read to find out!

* * *

Gilbert threw on a cloak, pulling the hood up to hide his face. The festival was starting and Gilbert was feeling a mixture of emotions swell up inside him. Nervousness, Fear, Anxiety, but most of all... Excitement. He was really excited that he would be sneaking out for this one afternoon to see the festival. Down below there was a group of people in hooded robes who were singing. “Come one, come all!” They sang. Gilbert looked back up at his friends who were waving at him and wishing him good luck. Gilbert grinned at them. “Leave your loops and milking stools. Coop the hens and pen the mules!” The group sang as Gilbert slid down by a rope and he gripped the rope that was loosely tied to a column. “Come one come all!” They cheerfully sang and then the rope became untied and Gilbert swung right into the middle of the large crowd. “Close the churches and the schools, it’s the day for breaking rules! Come and join the feast of....” they paused and at that moment, a woman, Francine, leapt out from underneath the robes. “Fools!” Francine said with a laugh. Gilbert tried to make his way out but Francine swung him around with cheer. “Once a year we throw a party here in town!” She sang before letting go of Gilbert to swing around a pole. “Once a year we turn all of Pairs upside down!” Francine sang with cheer before jumping down into a puddle of water. “Every man is a king and every king is a clown!” Francine grinned as a man dressed as  king turned into a man wearing a clown outfit. Her eyes averted to Gilbert who was running away to hide. “Once again it’s Topsy Turvy day!” Francine gave a devilish smile as she followed Gilbert who was hiding behind some balloons. “It’s the day when the devil in us gets released!” Francine snipped the strings of the balloons with scissors, making Gilbert run to hide again. “It’s the day we mock the prig and shock the priest!” Francine had a mini puppet of Judge Allen who hit Gilbert on the top of the head with a wooden stick. “Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!” Francine announced with glee as Gilbert ran only to find himself in the middle of the crowd. “Topsy Turvy!” The crowd shouted as men were being walked by dogs. “Everything’s upsy daisy!” Francine sang. “Topsy Turvy!” The crowd continued to shout.

Gilbert was being dragged around like a mere ragdoll. “Everyone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet that’s the way of Topsy Turvy day!” Francine shouted. Gilbert stumbled back and he fell into a tent, grabbing a curtain and pulling it down. Inside was Kiku who was wearing a robe as he had been getting ready. “Oh se you okay!?” He asked as Gilbert threw the curtain off. “I’m fine... I’m sorry.” Gilbert apologized as he started to back away, holding onto the hood of the cloak. “You’re not hurt are you?” Kiku asked with concern as he reached to pull the hood off. “No-No!” Gilbert begged but it was already too late. Kiku pulled the hood down, revealing Gilbert’s face. Pochi let out a small sound of shock and had a weird look on his face. “See? No harm done.” Kiku pulled Gilbert to his feet. “Just try to be a little more careful next time.” The gypsy grinned as he ushered Gilbert out of the tent. “I will.” The albino nodded as he put the hood back over his head. “Oh and by the way, great mask.” Kiku said with a wink and Gilbert just smiled. The singing resumed. “Topsy Turvy!” The crowd cheered. “Join the thieves and bums and strumpets streaming in from Chartres to Calais!” They sang as Gilbert was dragged around. Meanwhile Allen was arriving with Ivan behind him on his horse as well as a few guards. Ivan told the guards where to go as Francine continued to sing. “Come one Come all!” Francine grinned as she leapt onto Allen’s grand stage. “Hurry hurry here’s your chance! See the mystery and romance!” She giggled as she streamed confetti on Allen before leaping off the stage. Allen rolled his eyes before brushing the confetti off. “Come one Come all! Hurry hurry here’s your chance, see the finest boy in all of France!” Francine pushed Gilbert onto the stage before leaping onto the stage. “Make an entrance to intrance! Dance la Kiku dance!” There was a red puff of smoke on the stage and Kiku appeared on the stage. Dressed in a red dress with golden tassels and jewels. Allen’s eyes widened when he saw Kiku. That fair pale skin, that raven colored hair, those soft brown eyes, and that body... that feminine soft looking body. Allen could feel a warm feeling pool into his gut, and he knew he wanted Kiku. He wanted Kiku all to himself. “Look at that disgusting display.” Allen remarked, trying to forget his feelings of desire. “Yes sir.” Ivan said a smile as he was intrigued by the gypsy and he looked fascinated. Kiku leapt onto the grandstand, settling down on the armrest as he pulled Allen close to him, as if he were going to give the judge a kiss. But he pulled Allen’s at down in his face before leaping back onto the stage.

Allen growled as he adjusted his hat. That gypsy boy was teasing him! And this was arousing his desire further, he was going to have Kiku all to himself one way or another. Kiku spun around gracefully before sliding down and doing a split, he noticed Gilbert and winked at him, the albino shyly looked away from him. Kiku pulled himself up, grabbing a spear from a nearby guard who was distracted by Kiku. The gypsy firmly planted the spear into the stage and he swung around it, the hem of his dress in his hand before he swung down, hands gripping the spear until his back was touching the ground and he looked at the crowd with a grin. The crowd was going crazy with whistling and clapping. People were throwing coins at Kiku as they cheered. Ivan pulled out a coin and tossed it at Kiku. Then Francine appeared on the stage just as Kiku was standing up. “And now ladies and gentlemen the festival is gold!” She announced. “Here it is the moment you’ve been waiting for!” She sang. “Here it is you know exactly what’s in store.” Francine rubbed her hands together with a devilish grin and a few people were grinning, making Gilbert a bit worried and confused. “Now’s the time we laugh until our sides get sore.” Francine laughed as she rubbed her ribs. “Now is the time when we crown the king of fools!” She cheered before looking at the crowd. “Do you guys remember last year’s king?” Francine gestured to a man who seemed drunk and woozy. “So make a face that’s horrible and frightening! Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle’s wing.” At that sentence Hugo growled. “Hey!” He shouted as his ears drooped. “For the face that is the ugliest will be crowned the king of fools!” Francine pulled some people up onto the stage. “Topsy Turvy!” The crowd sang. “Ugly folks forget your shyness!” Francine sang as Kiku held a hand out towards Gilbert and he pulled the albino up onto the stage. The cloak came off of Gilbert but nobody was frightened for they thought it was a mask. “You can soon be called your highness!” Francine swung Gilbert around before Kiku placed Gilbert at the end of the line before going to the start. Kiku pulled off the first mask and the crowd showed their disapproval. Pochi kicked the man into the nearby mud puddle. One by one he did this until a pile of men was laying in the mud puddle. And there was only Gilbert left. However everybody soon discovered that it wasn’t a mask. But rather.... real. “Don’t panic everyone!” Francine stepped up when the crowd was overwhelmed with fear. “We asked for the ugliest face and we have it!” She announced and the fear in the crowd was gone. 

However, for Kiku, he wasn’t sure if the crowd meant to cheer for Gilbert when he was crowned the king of fools. He and Pochi left the stage to go back into his tent. For Gilbert, he was having a good time and people were actually cheering and praising him as they cheered. Oh how naive Gilbert was. “Hey if you think he is ugly then watch this.” It was the heavyset guard and he was holding a bright red tomato. The slim guard grinned and the two elbowed each other and were snickering and winking. That’s when the tomato was thrown. And the crowd roared loudly in laughter. Kiku could hear the commotion and he stepped out of his tent after changing clothes and he was in the middle of taking out some earrings. He saw what was happening and he murmured out a gasp in shock. He looked over at Judge Allen, hoping the judge would stop this. But alas, the judge just watched with a grin. The townspeople has went from cheering to mocking as they threw things at him, held him down with ropes, and spun him around as they mocked him. Kiku didn’t know why nobody was helping the poor albino but he knew he couldn’t let it go on any further. “Sir, permission to stop this cruel punishment?” Ivan asked Allen. “Not yet captain. A lesson needs to be learned here.” Allen said with a grin. Then the crowd fell silent with a hush and the two looked over to see what had happened. Kiku was going up the steps to approach a frightened Gilbert. The young gypsy had a reassuring yet guiltful look on his face. “Don’t be afraid.” Kiku said gently as he took out a sash and he got down on his knees. “I’m sorry.” He said as he rubbed some blood off of Gilbert’s cheek. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Kiku murmured as he kept his gaze on Gilbert. “You! Gypsy boy!” Allen shouted as he stood up from his seat and pointed at Kiku. “Yes sir, but after I free this poor creature.” Kiku said cooly as he stood up. “I forbid it!” Allen growled. Kiku frowned before pulling out a dagger and he stared at Allen as he cut the ropes that had held Gilbert down. The crowd let out a gasp at his actions. “How dare you defy me!?” Allen stiffly said with tension. “You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those in need of your help!” Kiku said hotly and loudly for all to hear. “Silence!” Allen ordered. “Justice!” Kiku retorted as he held an arm in the air, his hand balled into a tight fist. He lowered his arm and turned around to help Gilbert stand up on his feet. “Mark my words gypsy. You will pay for this insolence.” Allen declared. “Oh, well it seems we have crowned the wrong fool.” Kiku announced to the crowd before swiftly grabbing the fools crown off of Gilbert’s and he held it up in the air. “The only fool I see is you!” Kiku pointed at Allen before throwing the crown over the crowd and it landed in front of Allen. The crowd laughed in mockery at the judge who was swelling with anger. “Captain Ivan, arrest him now!” Allen pointed at the gypsy. Ivan snapped his fingers and pointed at the platform. 

People stepped back as guards began to surround the platform. “Hmm let’s see.” Kiku murmured. “One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine...” Kiku counted the guards. “So there’s ten of you and one of me.” He pointed at himself. “What’s a poor boy to do?” Kiku whimpered as he pulled out a handkerchief and he started to sob as he buried his face into the soft fabric. But then he sneezed and a red puff of smoke appeared, Kiku was gone. “Witchcraft.” Allen’s eyes widened at the sight. “Oh boys...” A voice called out. Kiku and Pochi were up on the scaffold and they were grinning widely. “There He is! Get him!” Kiku turned his head to see two guards climbing up onto the scaffold. Kiku and Pochi jumped down and they jumped into the crowd, the crowd catching them and safely leading them to the ground. The guards did the same but the crowd stepped aside, not really wanting to catch them. Kiku waved in mockery as he landed on his feet. Then he turned his head when he heard shouting, great, more guards. He ran and he pulled himself up onto a wooden beam before swinging and knocking the guards over. He ran off with Pochi scampering after him, almost tripping over the guards. Two more guards were chasing him on horseback but Pochi gave Kiku a lift and the gypsy got help from a gypsy friend on stilts. The guard was sent flying and his metal helmet landed on Kiku’s head. Kiku grinned and he took it off before doing a bow towards the crowd. He straightened himself before curving his hips to throw the helmet in a curve at three guards. The helmet hit all three and it was still flying right at Ivan. Ivan managed to duck right in time. “What a man!” Ivan said in amazement. Kiku picked Pochi up before whistling up at a gypsy friend on stilts who dropped a thin  pole in between two guards who glanced at each other. However for them, the did not see where they were heading and the pole collided with the grand stand, Allen wrestling around underneath. He tore at the cloths before glaring. Kiku and Pochi were being helped up by two gypsies and Kiku bowed before he disappeared along with Pochi.

And then the sky grew gray and it started to rain and thunder as storm clouds covered the sky. Allen put his hat on and he glared at Gilbert who shrunk back in fright. Allen mounted his horse and rode over to Ivan. “Find him captain. I want him alive.” Allen ordered. “Yes sir.” Ivan nodded. “Find the gypsy boy and do not harm him!” Ivan ordered the soldiers with a stern attitude. Gilbert was scared and he stumbled off the platform. People shrunk back in fright as Gilbert was stumbling to get inside. “Look at that hair!” Someone whispered. “Look at his eyes! They are like a demon’s!” Someone exclaimed as Gilbert went inside and he closed the door, crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am.. soooo sorry for not posting yesterday! I just got busy! So sorry!


	5. Chapter Five

 

* * *

It was thundering and pouring down rain as Ivan and the soldiers were looking for Kiku. Kiku had disguised himself as the cloaked beggar and whenever a guard was near, he would hobble away. Kiku was making his way up some steps and he was going to enter Notre Dame. Ivan watched this and he smirked, rubbing his chin with curiosity as he hummed a bit. Kiku acnd Pochi were now inside the cathedral and the gypsy’s expression showed awe, amazement, and fascination of the view that laid before him. The inside was so beautiful and it was almost empty, Kiku liked that. There were just some people praying and that was it. He placed a hand on a column as he looked at the candle holders, walking around as his bare feet barely made a sound inside the large cathedral. Then he became overwhelmed with anxiety. It felt like he wasn’t alone in the cathedral. He felt a cold breeze rush by him. Ivan was approaching the gypsy boy and he raised his hand to get his attention. Kiku spun around, grabbing Ivan’s sword and yanking the captain forward. Ivan grunted, surprised by the strength of this small petite gypsy boy. Kiku held Ivan’s own sword close to the captain’s face. “You.” He said sternly. Ivan started to back up, uncomfortable at the sight of his sword so close to his face. “I-I just shaved this morning!” Ivan said as he was backed up into a column. “Oh really? Well you missed a spot.” Kiku sneered as he gripped the handle of the sword. “Look, I just came here to apologize to you!” Ivan raised his hands up in defense. “For what?” Kiku glared. Ivan smirked before kicking Kiku down to the ground, taking his sword back. “For that.” He grinned. “Why you sneaky son of a-“ Kiku growled at Ivan but the captain cut him off. “Ah Ah, watch your mouth. We’re in a church.” Ivan reminded. Kiku stood up and he grabbed a nearby candle holder. “Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?” He pulled the candleholder up and went to attack Ivan with it. “Ha Ha, Candlelight, Music, Privacy. I can’t think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat!” Ivan commented with a grin as he dodged Kiku’s attacks. Kiku snorted at this. “You fight almost as well as a soldier!” Ivan grinned. “Oh that’s funny.” Kiku said as he pushed the candleholder against the sword. “I was going to say the same thing about you.” He pushed Ivan back. “That’s a little below the belt don’t you think?” Ivan snickered. “No, this is!” Kiku brought the candleholder down to hit Ivan right in between the legs but the captain dodged it in time. Kiku smirked before bringing the end of the candleholder up to Ivan’s head, hitting him right on the forehead. “Oh... touché.” Ivan shook his head to rid himself of the throbbing feeling. 

Then Pochi came running and he hit Ivan right in the gut with his head. “Oh, didn’t know you had a dog.” Ivan commented. “Oh he doesn’t take kindly to soldiers.” Kiku backed up as he had taken a tense position, holding the candleholder tightly. “I noticed. Ah, permit me, I’m Ivan.” He introduced himself. Kiku and Pochi looked at each other with rather amused looks. “And you are?” Ivan asked. “Is this an interrogation?” Kiku asked, eyebrows raised. “It’s called an introduction.” Ivan explained as he finally put his sword away. “You’re not arresting me?” Kiku lowered the candleholder as he started to stand up straight. “As long as you are in here, I cannot arrest you.” Ivan gestured to the inside of the church. “Huh... you’re not like the other soldiers.” Kiku finally put the weapon down and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Thank you.” Ivan said respectfully. “So, if you’re not going to arrest me, what do you want?” Kiku asked as he approached Ivan. “I’d settle for your name.” Ivan smiled at the smaller male. “Kiku.” The gypsy finally gave the captain his name and he had a small soft smile gracing his lips. “Beautiful.” Ivan told him with honesty. Pochi looked up at Kiku with a frown. Ivan and Kiku were close to each other now, they were looking at each other from head to toe. Kiku was eyeing Ivan with curiosity. The captain looked so interesting to him. Interesting? No... handsome would be the right word. Then the doors opened. “Good work captain!” It was Judge Allen with two guards. Ivan looked back at Kiku. “Claim sanctuary.” He whispered. Kiku just glared. “Say it!” Ivan whispered, feeling Allen get closer. “You tricked me.” Kiku said, sounding upset. “I’m waiting captain.” Allen said with impatience. “I’m sorry sir.” Ivan turned to face Allen. “He claims sanctuary. There’s nothing I can do.” He clasped his hands behind his back, taking a respectful posture. 

“Then drag him outside and-“ Allen was interrupted. “Jones! You will not touch him!” It was Archdeacon Antonio and he was approaching them after hearing everything go down. He teetered over to Kiku and placed a calming hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry child. Minister Jones has learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church.” Antonio said to Kiku, all the while glaring at the judge. The judge glared back but he gestured for the guards to leave and he turned to leave. But he did not, for he hid behind a column. Antonio started ushering Ivan out and Pochi was yapping while headbutting the captain in the back. “Alright alright I’m going!” Ivan grunted.

Kiku watched, unaware of Allen’s presence. Allen crept up behind the gypsy and grabbed his arms, locking them firmly and tightly behind his back. Kiku let out a hiss of pain, a wail caught in his throat. “You think you’ve outwitted me,” Allen whispered as Kiku tilted to the side as he did not want the judge to touch his exposed shoulders and neck. “But I am a patient man. And gypsies don’t do well inside stone walls.” Allen grinned before he started to smell Kiku’s hair. It smelled so... sweet. It had the wafering scent of flowers. “What are you doing?” Kiku’s voice shook with nervousness. Allen shook his head. “I was just imagining a rope, around that beautiful neck of yours.” He ran a neck across Kiku’s neck. Kiku pulled himself away from the man. “I know what you were imagining!” He snapped at the judge, giving a look of anger. Allen just chuckled. “What a clever boy, so typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts.” He sneered as he got closer to the frightened gypsy. “Well no matter.” The judge turned around and started to walk to the door. “You’ve chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless.” The judge grinned. “Set one door outside and you are mine!” With that, Allen left. 

Kiku felt like he was hyperventilating and his heart was racing. He ran over to the door and pulled it open. It was still raining and guards were outside. Kiku huffed before slamming the door shut and he slid down, bringing his knees close to his chest. “Don’t worry Pochi.” Kiku looked at his dog. “If Allen thinks he can keep us here then he’s wrong.” He muttered. “Don’t act rashly my child.” Antonio said as he lit some candles. “You caused quite a stir at the festival.” He said with a small chuckle. “I think it would be wise to not arouse his anger further.” Antonio turned to look at Kiku. “Well you saw how he was letting the crowd treat that poor boy!” Kiku stood to his feet. “I thought that if maybe just one person could stand up then..” Kiku heaved a sigh. “What do people have against those who are different anyway?” He asked. “My child, you cannot right all the wrongs in the world.” Antonio placed a hand on Kiku’s shoulder. “Well nobody out there is going to help.” Kiku muttered. “Perhaps there is someone in here who can help.” Antonio smiled softly before leaving. 

Kiku watched Antonio leave and then he turned his gaze to the people who were praying. He gazed at them before turning his head to look at a statue of Mary and Baby Jesus. He placed a hand on a column. “I don’t know if you can hear me.” He started to sing. “Or if you’re even there.” Kiku appeoached the statue. “I don’t know if you would listen, to a gypsy’s prayer.” Kiku sang gently as he gazed  before looking away from the statue. “Yes I know I’m just an outcast. I shouldn’t speak to you.” Kiku looked back at the statue. 

“But I still see your face and wonder... were you once an outcast too?” He sang. Gilbert was sitting on a wooden and he heard a lovely singing voice. It was so beautiful that he had to know who it was. He slid off the beam and stayed at a safe distance while looking around. and there he saw Kiku, the source of the singing. Kiku was starting to walk in between two rows of candleholders. “God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.” Kiku walked in between the two rows of lit candles, the candlelight showing on his skin making it brighten. “Show then the mercy, they don’t find on Earth. God help my people... we look to you still...” Gilbert was following Kiku and he watched as the gypsy boy was walking next to a row of people.

”God help the outcasts or nobody will.” Kiku sang. The row of people were singing. “I ask for wealth.” “I ask for fame.” “I ask for glory to shine on my name.” They were singing for things that they wanted. Kiku did not look at them. “I ask for love... I can possess.” “I ask for God and his angels to bless me.” The people sang as they outstretched their arms. “I ask for nothing, I can get by.” Kiku was leaning against a pew before walking away from it. All the while Gilbert was following Kiku, staying at a safe distance from the gypsy. “But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod.” Kiku was starting to walk into a ray of light pouring into the church from one of the large windows. “I thought we all were, the children of God. God help the outcasts... children of God.” Kiku sang in the ray of light before Pochi started to totter over to him and nudge him. 

Kiku looked down at his dog and he dropped to his knees as he hugged Pochi tightly. Gilbert smiled as he let out a content sigh, he enjoyed Kiku singing and he was looking at Kiku with fascination, a content expression on his face.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Prupan for you guys. And...... *drumroll* HEAVEN’S LIGHT. You thought I was adding in Hellfire? That’s in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laziness am I right? It’s getting the best of me. *sweat drop.*

“You! Bellringer!” A stern loud voice snapped Gilbert out of his thoughts. He shook his head, wide eyed, and he turned to see a large heavyset man with brown hair and a beard angrily pointing at him. “What are you doing down here!? Haven’t you caused enough double already?” The man’s stern voice boomed. This startled Kiku and he stood up to see what was happening. Gilbert stumbled and he started to run away back to the belltower. “Wait!” Kiku called out to him. He hurried after Gilbert and he ran up some stairs. “Wait, I just wanna talk to you!” He exclaimed as he chased after Gilbert. “Look he’s got a friend with him!” Laverne exclaimed as the three gargoyles watched. “A vision of loveliness!” Victor claimed. “Oh and the dress isn’t half bad either.” Hugo said with a grin before they went to stop Gilbert from running away. “We knew you had it in you!” They said. “Got the cuties chasing you already!” Hugo chuckled. “W-What?” Gilbert stuttered. “You must not run too fast or else he’ll get away!” Victor said. “Y-Yes that’s what I-“ Gilbert started to speak but was interrupted by Hugo. “Give him some slack and then reel him in. Give him some slack then reel him in. Give him some slack-“ Hugo was motioning as if he were fishing but Laverne hit him on the head. “Knock it off Hugo. He’s a boy not a mackerel!” She said with annoyance. Gilbert took this chance to get away and continue running but then a voice stopped him. 

“Here you are.” It was Kiku. He was panting and catching his breath from running. “I thought I lost you.” Kiku spoke when he regained his breath. “Oh well yes, well... I have chores to do so it nice to see you... again.” Gilbert said with embarrassment in his voice before turning around and running away up some steps. Pochi sniffed at the statue of Hugo, who briefly came alive to blow a kiss to Pochi. “Wait!” Lily called out as he dashed up the steps. “I’m sorry for what happened today. I had no idea who you were.” He spoke. “I would’ve never put you...” Kiku paused at what he saw. “Up on the.... stage.” Kiku finished his sentence with breath. “What is this place?” He asked “Oh... this is where I live.” Gilbert told him, hiding. Kiku walked over to the table which had the model of Paris. “Did you make all these things yourself?” Kiku sounded impressed. “Most of them.” Gilbert murmured. “Oh this is beautiful! If I could do this you wouldn’t see me dancing for coins.” Kiku bent down to get a better look at the model of Paris. Pochi started to chew on a small sheep model vigorously. “But you are a wonderful dancer.” Gilbert told him. Kiku straightened up and he turned to look at him. “Well, it puts bread on the table anyway.” Kiku said calmly. Then his gaze shifted to a cloth on the table. “What’s this?” He asked as he reached to lift it up. “No No wait! I still have to paint them!” He exclaimed. But it was too late, Kiku had lifted the cloth up to reveal two carvings. “It’s the baker, and the blacksmith!” Kiku said with a grin, picking one of them up before setting it on the table. 

“You’re a surprising person, Gilbert.” He said. “And not to mention lucky, I mean... all this room to yourself.” Kiku remarked. “It’s not just me there’s the gargoyles and of course the bells.” Gilbert told him. “Would-Would you like to see them?” Gilbert asked shyly. “Yes of course.” Kiku replied with a grin. “Wouldn’t we Pochi?” He turned his head to look at his dog who was eating another sheep carving. Kiku chuckled before following Gilbert up some stairs to where the bells were. “Never knew there were so many.” Kiku commented. “That’s Little Sophia.” Gilbert introduced the smallest bell. “And then there’s Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, and Louise-Marie, triplets you know.” Gilbert swung from bell to bell with agility. Kiku’s attention was focused more on a large bell. “And who is this?” He asked. “Big Marie!” Gilbert grinned widely. Kiku ducked underneath into the bell. “Hello!” He called, his voice echoing inside the large bell. Gilbert bent down. “She likes you.” He said. Kiku ducked back under out from inside the bell. “Would you like to see more?” Gilbert asked with confidence. “How about it Pochi?” The gypsy looked at his dog who let out a yip. "We'd love to." Kiku responded. "Good, I saved the best for last!" Gilbert cheered as he led Kiku outside. Kiku turned his head and he felt as if the breath had been taken out of him. "Oh, it's magnificent!" He exclaimed as he looked at the view. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this one!" The gypsy commented. "I wish I could stay up here forever." Kiku murmured. "You could you know." Gilbert told him.

"No, I couldn't." Kiku's expression saddened before turning around. "You have sanctuary." Gilbert reminded. "But not freedom." Kiku's arms folded across his chest. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Kiku mimicked what A lane had told him. "But you're not like other gypsies! They're.... evil." Gilbert said with caution. "Who told you that?" Kiku asked with a soft expression. "My master... Allen. He raised me." He took a seat next to Kiku. "How could such a cruel harsh man have raised someone like you?" Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Cruel? Allen saved my life!" Gilbert corrected. "He took me in when nobody else would. I'm a monster you know." Gilbert murmured as he avoided eye contact with Kiku. "Did he tell you that?" Kiku asked. "Look at me." Gilbert said. "Give me your hand." Kiku reached to take his hand. "What?" Gilbert had a confused look. "Just give me your hand." Kiku persisted before taking his hand, looking at his palm. "A long life line." Kiku ran a finger across one of the lines. "Oh and this one means you're shy." Kiku pointed at another line. "Oh but that's funny." Kiku murmured as he took a closer look. "I don't see any..." Kiku looked closer. "Any what?" Gilbert asked, sounding curious. "Monster lines.... not a single one." Kiku grinned at Gilbert before holding his hand out. "Now look at me, do you think I'm evil?" Kiku asked. Gilbert quickly grabbed his hands. "No.... No! You are kind and good and...." He trailed off. "And a gypsy." Kiku said before standing up. "And maybe Allen was wrong about the both of us." He helped Gilbert to his feet. Down below, the three gargoyles were listening in on to what they were saying. “What did he say?” Hugo asked. “Allen’s nose is long and he wears a truss!” Laverne whispered. “Ha! Told ya now pay up!” Hugo grinned at Victor who sighed and gave Hugo a gold coin. 

Kiku rested his arms on the balustrade of the balcony. He had to safely get back to the Court of Miracles. But... how? Gilbert took Kiku’s hand. “You helped me, now I will help you.” The albino said reassuringly. “But there is no way out. There’s guards at every door.” Kiku pointed out to him. “We’re not using a door.” Gilbert grinned while looking down. “You mean... climb down?” The raven haired boy pointed down as he sounded uncertain. “Sure! I carry you and you will carry him!” Gilbert pointed at Pochi. Kiku picked Pochi up, covering his eyes with a purple cloth. “Don’t be afraid.” Gilbert spoke as he picked Kiku up bridal style. “I’m not afraid.” Kiku said with bold confidence which drained away when Gilbert jumped down, hanging onto the balustrade. “Now... Now I’m afraid!” Kiku almost wailed the sentence out. “The trick is to not look down.” Gilbert said as he swung Kiku over his shoulder. The cloth fell from Pochi’s eyes and the little dog looked down before letting out a whimper, getting closer to Kiku for comfort. “Have you done this before?” Kiku asked Gilbert as  the bellringer started to leap. “No.” Was Gilbert’s answer as he held onto the smaller male before jumping, making Kiku gasp loudly.  Gilbert grabbed hold of a beam before letting go and he landed on top of a roof. Kiku caught his breath before patting Gilbert on the head. “Wow, you’re quite an acrobat.” Kiku whispered. “Thank y-AHHHH!” The roof tile became loose and the three slid down the roof but luckily, Gilbert grabbed hold of another beam. The roof tile went flying, landing with a loud bang. This caught the attention of the guards who immediately went to go see what the noise was. Gilbert dropped down safely, landing in front of a statue of Mary.  A guard was approaching so the three stood still until the guard had passed. Kiku sat down next to Gilbert. "I hope I didn't scare you." Gilbert said with a small grin. "Not for an instant!" Kiku responded with glee. Pochi, however, felt sick to his stomach and he felt nauseous. "I'll never forget you... Kiku." Gilbert murmured but Kiku grabbed his hand. "Come with me!" He offered. "Come to the Court of Miracles, leave this place!" He was trying to persuade Gilbert. "Oh no, I'm never going back out there. You saw what happened today." Gilbert reminded Kiku "No... this is where I belong." He rested a hand on a pillar. Kiku just scooted closer to the albino. "Alright, I'll come to see you." Kiku said as he was close to Gilbert. "What? But the soldiers... and Allen!" Gilbert protested. "I'll come after sunset." Kiku decided. "But at sunset I ring the evening mass and then after that I clean the cloysters and I ring the vespers..." Gilbert was listing out his chores but he stopped when Kiku planted a kiss on his cheek. 

Gilbert's cheeks burned. "Whatever's good for you." He said as he blushed. "If you ever need sanctuary." Kiku was taking something off of his neck. "Then this will show you the way." It was an embroidery band necklace. "But how?" Gilbert asked, taking the necklace. "Just remember... when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Kiku explained and Gilbert put the necklace around his neck. Pochi started to let out a few soft barks, alerting the two of approaching guards. Kiku grabbed Pochi and he grabbed a nearby rope before sliding down and he ran out, finally free and able to get back to the gypsies.

Gilbert was smiling as he was climbing back up to the belltower. As he was about to pull himself over the balcony, a hand grabbed his arm. It was Ivan. “Hello there, I’m looking for the gypsy boy.” He spoke. “Have you seen him?” He asked. Gilbert growled at Ivan, making the Russian male back up. “Whoa whoa there.” He said. Gilbert grabbed a nearby torch and waved it in front of Ivan as the captain was being backed down the stairs. “Get out! No soldiers! Sanctuary!” Gilbert yelled. “I mean him no harm!” Ivan tried to reason with him. Gilbert got more aggravated and Ivan drew his sword, pinning the torch to the wall. “You tell him from me, I did not mean to trap him here. I did it to save his life.” Ivan explained and Gilbert calmed down. “Will you tell him? Please?” Ivan begged. “If you go... now!” Gilbert responded. “I’ll go. Now could you... put me down please?” Ivan asked with a smirk. Gilbert realized he had picked Ivan up out of rage. The albino set him down. Ivan put his sword away. “Oh and one more thing, tell Kiku that you are lucky.” Ivan turned to look at Gilbert. “Why?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “To have a friend like you.” Ivan grinned before leaving. Gilbert thought about what he said before leaving himself. 

“Hey hey there he is!” Hugo cheered as the gargoyles went to congratulate him. “You took care of that golden armor buffoon with great finesse!” Victor cheered as they followed Gilbert inside. “What a nerve that guy has! Sneaking around here trying to steal your man!” Hugo said with a frown. Gilbert stopped and blushed. “My man?” He asked, confused. “Kiku.” Laverne said. “Black hair, has a tiny dog, wears a dress.” She reminded. “Way to go you lover boy!” Hugo cheered. “Lover boy!? Oh no no no!” Gilbert was trying to hide the blush. “Oh don’t be so modest.” Laverne hopped up the steps. “Let’s not forget something. Ugliest person in all of Paris remember?” Gilbert said with a frown before walking over to look down below at the town. “I don’t think I’m his type.” Gilbert murmured with sadness. 

“So many times out there, I’ve watched  happy pair.” Gilbert started to sing. “Of lovers walking in the night.” He went to the table. “They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heavens light.” He took two carvings and put them next to each other. “I knew I’d never know, that warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all my might.” Gilbert picked up the carving of himself. “No face as hideous as my face... was ever meant for heavens light.” Then Laverne handed him a piece of carving wood and a small carving knife. “But suddenly an angel smiled at me.” Gilbert sang as he started to carve. “And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright.” He was carving Kiku and then looked at the gargoyles who were drawing. 

“I dare to dream that he might even care for me.” The gargoyles finished drawing. Victor’s drawing of Kiku was hardly recognizable. Laverne’s drawing of Kiku was detailed and well drawn. And Hugo... he had drawn a picture of Pochi and winked. Gilbert chuckled as he placed the carving of Kiku next to the carving of him.  “And as I ring these bells tonight, my cold dark tower seems so bright. I swear it must be Heaven’s light!” Gilbert sang as he started to ring the bells. 


End file.
